


chocolate bliss

by nillabon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Appreciation, Coffee, Comfort, Cute, F/M, Fluffy, Happy!Adrien, barista!marinette, because we need more coffee fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nillabon/pseuds/nillabon
Summary: Basically Marinette had gotten a job at the coffeeshop and Adrien stops by to grab a coffee to wake himself up, but she notices something a little off.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86





	chocolate bliss

The bell above the door to the café chimed as a new customer entered the lobby. Marinette was too busy making beverages for thirsty Parisians to notice while she aerated milk and avoided looking up to everyone’s piercing gaze keeping her head down behind the big machine. 

She had recently just gotten a job at the local coffee shop down the street from her parents bakery to make some money on the side , mostly to spend on fabric for some of her thought out designs. It wasn’t glamorous, but it could be a lot worse. Being covered in syrup and coffee grounds beats kneading dough all day and got her out of the house. 

“ Tall latte ! “ she called out, setting it on the hand off plane and rushing over to the register to greet the new guest, nearly tripping over her own feet which the ice on the floor certainly hadn’t helped any. 

  
  


“ Hi, welcome to- “ she was about to go on her usual welcoming spree before those mint green eyes met her own. 

“ A-Adrien ! “ she gasped with wide eyes, “ W-What can I- I mean what can I not do for-” she sputtered out causing the blonde to laugh offering a small wave. 

“ Hey, Marinette, I didn’t know you worked here. “ he said while adjusting the strap on his backpack to ease the stress on his shoulder. “ Yeah ! I have worked here for a while ! “ she stumbled on her words more while rubbing the back of her neck and felt Tikki in her apron pocket shifting around. She looked down to see the kwami giggling slightly while shaking her head. 

  
  


Adrien nodded slowly, “ That’s cool, I usually come here after fencing practice because it usually takes a lot of energy out of me. “ he said looking away to glance at the menu then back to her. “ I usually get a chai, but I think I need an extra kick today so Marinette, have any suggestions ? “ he asked, offering one of his warm smiles. 

  
  


“ M-Me ? “ she asked in a shocked tone causing him to nod slowly, “ Who would know better than the barista ? “ he raised his brows up to her and crossed his arms. 

“ Well.. I usually just get a mocha with a quad shot.” she answered honestly still dumbfounded why Adrien would care what  _ she _ liked. “ I’ll take one of those then. “ his hand reached into his bag to grab his wallet, but Mari’s hand flew up, “ It’s on me. “ she offered a smile as she strolled over to the bar to make his drink. Her cheeks were similar to a cherry on top of a vanilla shake while she focused on making his drink  _ perfect. _

  
  
  
  
  
  


Part of her really wanted to write a sweet note on that paper cup under the sleeve just to see that smile of his again that made her lose all thoughts. Her bluebell eyes flickered up to him, he looked exhausted to be honest while he scrolled through his phone with a huff of air, but his expression changed when he felt her eyes on him, looking up to mask it with a smile. The blush deepened on her cheeks while her fingers slid down to open her pocket of her apron, “ Tikki ! Should I write something on the cup ? “ she whispered to the ladybug. “ If you want to, Marinette ! “ she said holding up the sharpie so her holder could grab it. She thought about how strict his schedule was since she had it memorized by now and noticed him nearly falling asleep in his classes as of lately which was unlike him.

  
  


The blunette wracked her brain for something to write on the cup while the shots finished pulling and she panicked, scrawling something down and covering it with the sleeve. Finishing her special drink with a generous amount of whipped cream and a dust of cinnamon before heading to the hand off. She almost tripped, but caught herself and laughed nervously while handing it over to him. 

“ I h-hope you lov- like it ! “ she blurted out and felt his fingers brush against her own as he grabbed the cup. “ I'm sure I will, thanks Marinette. “ he said with a genuine smile before leaving the cafe leaving her a flustered mess leaning against the counter as her head rested on her hand while her elbow propped it up. Her eyes glazed over, “ Adrien asked me to make him MY drink, TIkki ! “ she exclaimed. Tikki grinned peering up at her “ And you wrote him a sweet note, but what did it say anyway ? “ the soft voice asked. 

  
  


Meanwhile Adrien was strolling down the sidewalk cup in hand as he slowly took a sip feeling the velvety liquid rushing down his throat.

“ Wow..” he mumbled to himself while pushing the sleeve down to see if Mari had written whatever it was on the side, but saw something different.

  
  
  


_ Hope this wakes you up and try to not work so hard !  _

: ) 

He couldn’t help as his lips curled upwards at the message, nobody had really ever noticed how tired he always seemed or how his strenuous schedule had taken a toll on him. It was a small gesture, but honestly meant the world for him to just know that someone cared. Plagg looked up from his shirt pocket, “ Someone’s grinning like a fool, and for something that Ladybug didn’t write. “ he teased causing a finger to press him back into the pocket. “ Yeah yeah, it was just nice after a long day is all. “ he excused himself and continued on his walk home enjoying the hot beverage on the chilly day.

Just as she was finishing sweeping up the lobby and was about to flip the sign to alert the public they were closed one last person stopped by. 

Honestly annoyed at the bell she looked up, but her expression changed drastically seeing the boy of her dreams standing there. 

“ I hope it isn’t too late, I just wanted to get another one of those coffees you made for me earlier. “ his hand came to rub the back of his neck slightly nervously. “ I just have to pull an all-nighter to do all of that history homework that Mrs.Bustier assigned.” he spat out seemingly trying to make an excuse why he was there. She never assigned that much Marinette had thought and he had always seemed to keep up with his work and her mind wandered to if he had seen that note. He hadn’t mentioned it, perhaps he had tossed it without seeing it or he did and just ignored it. Her mind was racing with scenarios, but he was standing before her, so she must have done something right.

  
  
  


“ For you ? “ her eyebrows raised up slightly hidden by her dark bangs as she flung her hand seeming to throw all of his anxiousness out the door, “ Never. “ she said and practically skipped over to make the beverage and to avoid him from seeing her dirty apron covered in grounds and stains furthermore.

  
  


After pinching some cinnamon powder on top of the mountain of whipped cream she spoke “ I don’t condone staying up all night though.” she whispered while handing him the cup causing him to blush at the thought of his well being. “ I’ll try not to.“ he admitted while sipping some and getting a little bit of whipped cream on his nose. The blunette noticed this and laughed a little, “ You got a little something-” she tried to point out while he flustered around trying to rub it off of his nose. “ Here.” she said, reaching a somewhat shaky hand out to flick it off of the reddened tip and immediately drew her hand back once he made eye contact with her. 

  
  


“ Would you maybe want me to walk home with you ? the streets of Paris can get a little bit dangerous this late at night. “ he found himself making excuses just to spend more time with his classmate all of a sudden. The girl was a little bit taken aback by the offer, but simply nodded when she gathered her bearings. 

  
  
  


He had plopped himself down at one of the small tables while she finished cleaning the cafe up and turning off all the machines.. He found himself watching her do the simplest of tasks enthralling. The way she made everything perfect down to every detail. Soon she was standing in front of him while shoving her apron in her pink bag then handing him a paper sack.

“ Nobody bought these and I didn’t want them to go bad, so-” she spoke softly while holding the paper bag out to him for him to take. He peeled it open to see two strawberry napoleons, “ I don’t know if you like them but-” she started, but he cut her off with a shake of his head as he dug one out and ate it in one bite. “ Delicious. “ he whispered after swallowing causing Mari to giggle slightly. They walked along the sidewalk, their steps a little slower than usual since neither of them wanted to leave each other's company soon. Smiling and sharing thoughts among each other as the moon glimmered down on them and the street lights flickered on finally. He noticed Marinette start to shiver once the wind had slowly picked up biting at their skin ever slightly causing him to slide his arm around her. “ Sorry..you uh- looked a little cold. “ he stuttered. She was shocked at first, but settled into the blonde’s touch slowly feeling already a little cozier.

  
  


They reached the bakery and Marinette swiveled on her heel to face him, “ Thank you, for walking me home ..” she whispered hoping that the lighting might hide her blushing cheek 

along with her slightly runny nose.“ It’s no problem really. “ he assured the girl with a charming smile. Her face suddenly dropped a little as she spoke, “ Promise to get some sleep tonight. “ 

  
  


His eyes widened slightly, “ I will, “ he answered honestly with a convincing grin. He honestly wanted to hug her in that moment, but he refrained simply placing his hand on her shoulder giving it a small squeeze before turning away from her to walk home. She watched him walk off until she could no longer spot the silhouette on the concrete then sighed slightly while closing the door and making her way upstairs. 

Tikki was quick to fly out of her bag, “ You said more than a sentence to him today! “ she said applauding her progress causing Mari to shake her head, but couldn’t hide the bright smile she adorned while collapsing on her bed. 

  
  


Adrien savored the rest of the mocha before peeling the sleeve down to see another small note making his heart warm. 

  
  


_ I made it decaf _

_ Get some sleep. _

  
  


: ) 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is now my second writing ? I hope it's okay ! <3 thank you for all of the support and kudos on the last one !


End file.
